


Compleanno con sorpresa

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Arthur cucina una torta per il compleanno di Merlin. Suddetta torta è veramente orribile e disgustosa, ma Merlin non ha proprio il coraggio di dirglielo.<br/>(bonus se Merlin si sente male e Arthur si offende perché "stupido, lo fai apposta per offendermi!!111one") </p><p>Poteva percepire fisicamente la propria faccia diventare verde al solo fissare quella... roba. La 'torta' (nell'impossibilità di definire quell'ammasso informe in un altro modo, Merlin avrebbe continuato a chiamarlo 'torta') era esposta al centro del tavolino. Si ergeva fiera nei suoi due piani traballanti, con la panna, stranamente giallina, che penzolava dai bordi, e le fragole di dubbia provenienza che sembravano voler rotolare via per darsi alla fuga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compleanno con sorpresa

 

Poteva percepire fisicamente la propria faccia diventare verde al solo fissare quella... roba. La 'torta' (nell'impossibilità di definire quell'ammasso informe in un altro modo, Merlin avrebbe continuato a chiamarlo 'torta') era esposta al centro del tavolino. Si ergeva fiera nei suoi due piani traballanti, con la panna, stranamente giallina, che penzolava dai bordi, e le fragole di dubbia provenienza che sembravano voler rotolare via per darsi alla fuga. Merlin non voleva neanche immaginare cosa nascondessero gli strati interni.

«Allora?» chiese Arthur, impaziente. C'era un'eccitazione infantile che lo faceva brillare tutto quando faceva qualcosa che lui considerava al di là della propria portata (del tipo stirare o stendere i panni). «Assaggia, dai. Non capita tutti i giorni che il il tuo meraviglioso fidanzato prepari una torta di compleanno.»

E, seduto dirimpetto a Merlin, gli lanciò un sorriso a trecento watt, uno di quelli che, dannazione a lui, avevano fatto perdere la testa a Merlin dal primo momento che l'aveva visto.

Merlin deglutì.

E pensare che era era stato così stupidamente felice quando, tornando a casa dal turno all'ospedale, aveva trovato Arthur ai fornelli, l'ampia schiena piegata in avanti sul bancone a borbottare maledizioni. Il cuore di Merlin si era rimpicciolito di colpo e poi era cresciuto fino a scoppiare, come un palloncino. Perché Arthur aveva quel modo speciale di dimostrargli che lo amava, quel modo buffo e un po' rude ma estremamente micidiale per la salute di Merlin.

In tutti i sensi.

Il sorriso era sbiadito dal volto di Merlin, in effetti, mezzo secondo dopo aver visto Arthur in versione pasticcere – quando cioè si era ricordato che il suo fantastico ragazzo che amava tanto aveva l'esperienza ai fornelli di un bimbo di due anni.

Nel cervello di Merlin, ora, era scoppiato uno scontro epico: da una parte l'istinto di auto-preservazione, dall'altra tutto lo stupido, stupido, stupido amore che provava per Arthur.

Merlin fece saettare lo sguardo dalla 'torta' al suo ragazzo. Che sorrise, tutto occhi azzurri e denti sull'angolo leggermente storti.

Cazzo. Merlin era destinato alla rovina, vero?

«Tagliala tu per me» capitolò, iniziando a recitare mentalmente le sue ultime preghiere. «Sei stato così bravo che voglio concederti l'onore.»

«Mi stai prendendo in giro, Mer-lin?» bofonchiò Arthur, ma si alzò per tagliare il dolce ed era vagamente rosso intorno agli zigomi e Merlin pensò che, se doveva morire, quello era il modo migliore – quello e dare un'ultima occhiata al bellissimo sedere rotondo di Arthur.

Lo fece e poi prese un grosso respiro, mascherandolo dietro un sorrisone quando incontrò lo sguardo di Arthur.

«Ecco» disse quest'ultimo, allungandogli un piattino con una fetta tanto enorme da sbucare fuori. «Mangialo tutto. Buon appetito.»

«Gnam gnam» sussurrò Merlin, bloccando con uno sforzo erculeo il tremore della mano.

La forchetta infilzò la pasta molliccia con un sonoro _splash_ che ricordò a Merlin il suono di un insetto schiacciato sotto la suola della scarpa.

Le sopracciglia di Arthur si aggrottarono. «Forse... forse non è molto... soda.»

«Ma no, tesoro, va benissimo» disse Merlin, e si tradì da solo perché lui non chiamava mai Arthur 'tesoro' se non per sfotterlo, quindi le sue parole dovevano essere suonate un po' come ultime volontà pronunciate sul letto di morte.

Arthur aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, il viso un po' scolorito nel pallore, e Merlin percepì chiaramente che quello era il momento esatto in cui Arthur realizzava che la sua creazione era possibilmente cancerogena.

Il cuore gli si spezzò nel petto e Merlin fece l'unica cosa che poteva fare: ficcò la forchetta tra le labbra e ingoiò.

E ogni. singolo. pelo. che aveva sul suo corpo si rizzò.

«Merlin?»

Merlin abbassò la testa. Non sentiva più nulla. Era entrato in una sorta di vuoto spazio-dimensionale all'interno del quale era impossibile percepire sapori e odori. Un'esperienza mistica.

«Allora, è buona?» disse Arthur, che era in grado di suonare come un golden retriver scodinzolante quando voleva distruggere le difese di Merlin.

Il poveretto portò di nuovo la forchetta alla bocca, sentendosi coinvolto in una specie di missione mistica. Fallo per Arthur, si disse, per Arthur. Però non aveva il cuore di alzare la testa e mentirgli spudoratamente, anche visto e considerato che si stava avvelenando volontariamente, quindi quando Arthur lo incalzò ancora («Com'è, ti piace? È buona?»), lui si limitò a un basso 'Mh-mmmmh'.

E continuò a ingurgitare, forchettata dopo forchettata, fino a che non ebbe finito la fetta. Solo allora alzò lo sguardo.

Il suo fidanzato aveva un braccio gettato con ruffianeria dietro lo schienale della sedia e lo stava guardando amorevolmente come un grosso gatto che ha appena mangiato i suoi croccantini.

«Di', Mer-lin, hai o no il ragazzo migliore di sempre?»

Merlin sorrise stupidamente, buttando fuori l'aria dal naso. Poi gli inquilini del Nirvana in cui era piombato lo scaraventarono fuori di casa a calci e un potente crampo lo fece piegare in due sul tavolo. Merlin sentì con precisione spaventosa il proprio intestino trasformarsi in una palude melmosa, e a quel punto la voce di Arthur, seccatissima, era solo una sorta di eco lontana.

«Ecco, lo sapevo che facevi lo stronzo! Ti piace proprio offendermi, eh? Ma non ti pare di esagerare con tutta questa messinscena, ora? Lo sai quanto ci ho messo a fare questa roba! Lo sai quanto ho faticato! Eppure una soddisfazione non vuoi darmela mai, eh, Merlin? Merlin? … Merlin?»

 

 

Il resto della serata del suo compleanno, Merlin la passò piegato sopra la tazza del water, un Arthur che gli dava colpetti alle spalle alternando commenti su quanto fosse una donnicciola a borbotti sommessi e imbarazzati.

 

 

 

«Scusami, Merlin» mormorò Arthur.

La notte stava sfumando nell'alba e la loro camera era immersa in una luce violetta e soffusa. Gli occhi di Arthur erano enormi e sembravano viola. La sua bella bocca era stretta in un broncio e i capelli biondi ricadevano sul cuscino.

Merlin si girò su un fianco facendo un po' di scena, giusto quel tanto che bastava per far alzare gli occhi al cielo ad Arthur. «Come, prego? Puoi ripetere?»

«Ti ho chiesto scusa, scemo! Che c'è, vuoi che lo ripeta ancora? Scusa, ti ho detto!» si infervorò Arthur, la faccia rossa. «Non avevo intenzione di avvelenarti, non nel giorno del tuo compleanno, almeno» e fu la volta di Merlin di sollevare le sopracciglia. «... Scusa, va bene? Mi dispiace tanto.»

E Merlin sentì il proprio cuore frantumarsi, proprio come aveva tentato di evitare fin dall'inizio. «Ma no, stupido» disse, allungando una mano per scoprire la fronte di Arthur. «Alla fine è andata piuttosto bene. Non c'è nemmeno stato bisogno di andare a fare una lavanda gastrica.»

Arthur s'imbronciò ancora di più ma si lasciò accarezzare in silenzio. «Potevi dirmelo, però. Che la torta faceva così schifo.»

«Non volevo ferire il tuo fragile, fragile orgoglio.»

Arthur lo guardò per un momento. «Sei pazzo.»

«Sì» ghignò Merlin. «Ed è proprio per questo che mi ami.»

«Vero» sospirò Arthur, tirandolo a sé per avvolgerlo stretto stretto tra le braccia. Gli poggiò il palmo sui capelli, facendo incastrare la testa di Merlin nell'incavo del suo collo. «Come faccio a non amarti, idiota come sei?»

E il compleanno di Merlin migliorò, ma giusto un tantino.

 


End file.
